In recent years, robot hands imitating a function of a human hand and industrial robots equipped with the robot hands are proposed in order to grasp an object and perform some work (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-32140, No. 2011-245575, No. 2015-221469, No. 2011-67936, and No. 2004-42214).
However, in the conventional robot hand and the conventional industrial robot equipped with the robot hand, it was difficult to grasp and work on an indefinite soft object such as a soft object or an object whose shape is not fixed.